Destiny's Road
by Joseph Benjamin
Summary: Sequel to Crossover Caves. Clark has accepted his destiny, but is he ready for the consquences of pursuing it?
1. Aftermath

A/N At last, the sequel is here! I want to thank everyone who read Crossover Caves and encouraged me to write the sequel. For those of you who didn't read my first story, this one will stand on it's own, for the most part, but I've included a tidbit from the first one for continuity purposes. Enjoy!

From Chapter 7 of Crossover Caves:

All of a sudden, the cave filled with a bright white light. Clark knew what this meant, Jor-el was up to something. Then, just as suddenly, the light focused on Jerry and he began to rise up, floating in mid air. His body then started to flip into a standing position. Jerry's eyes opened in shock. "Clark!" Jerry looked around. What happened? I blacked out...the kryptonite, where's the kryptonite?" Jerry was in a panick.

"Jerry, it's okay." Clark said with a smile. "It's somewhere deeper in the caves. Man, I'm glad you're okay!"

"What about Luthor?"

"Gagged and tied up about a hundred yards from here. He'll free himself soon enough. That's why we need to get you home."

"Yeah, I'd like that. By the way, the suit looks good! Plan on keeping it?"

"Yeah, thanks Jer...Clark! For everything!"

"Kal-el!" It was Jor-el's voice. "You have helped my son accept his destiny. It is now time for him to pursue it, and time for you to return to your own dimension to continue fulfilling yours!"

A door opened up in the cave wall. "I guess this is it!" Jerry said. "Clark, one last thing. I'm proud of you! And I'm glad to see this world has a Superman worthy of the name!" With those words said, Jerry stepped through the door...

And now...Destiny's Road

As Jerry went through, the light disappeared. Clark was all of a sudden filled with a sense of loss and loneliness. It had been so nice to have someone to share his secret and his abilities with. Someone who'd known the burden and understood it. He almost wished Jerry could have stayed longer, to help guide him through this process. But he knew it was a journey only he could take.

After a few moments Clark realized that he wasn't finished yet. Lex was hopefully still tied up outside. Using his superspeed he went to check on Lex who was still trying to fight his way out and had almost succeeded. Clark ran as fast as he could, picked up his torn clothes, went back to the farm and changed. He then took the pickup and flew with it to the dirt road leading to the caves. He arrive to see Lex still somewhat struggling. Clark hopped in the truck and drove it the fifty feet or so to where Lex was. "Lex?"

Lex turned his head to face Clark's direction and screamed as loud as he could with the gag still in his mouth. Clark rushed over and removed the belt, gag and blindfold. Lex then got up and backed away. "Stay away from me Clark! I don't know what you did, but don't come near me!"

Clark feigned being hurt. "Lex, what's wrong, what happened?"

Lex clenched his jaw. "Don't act like you don't know! How did you do it? How did you manage to get me away from those caves?"

"Lex, I don't know what happened to you, but I haven't been anywhere near those caves all day. I drove by the mansion and saw your car gone. I was driving by when I saw your car."

Lex paused for a second and appeared to think for a moment. "Clark, what do you know about Jerry? Who is he? Really?"

Clark decided to tell him part of the truth in hopes of satisfying him and ending the discussion. "Okay Lex, you're right. He's not my dad's cousin. He may very well have come from those caves. We don't know. He showed up on our doorstep looking for a place to stay. He said he was new in town, but didn't know how he got here. He said he woke up in the caves. He said he lived and worked in Metropolis. So we thought he'd been mugged or kidnapped and dumped in the caves."

Clark watched as Lex tried to absorb what he had just heard. "All right Clark, I'll take your word for it. I have to admit I suspected you weren't involved and that "Jerry" had just taken advantage of Kent hospitality. But Clark, he was connected to those caves. I'm sure of it! I also suspect he had an accomplice here!"

"An accomplice?"

"Clark, I had my eyes on him when someone or something else bound and gagged me and brought me..." Lex finally assessed how far away he was from the caves. "...all the way out here? Clark, there's someone else and I'll find out who they are! Mark my word, I will find them!" Lex began to walk in the direction of his car. "Oh and Clark," Lex grinned. "Thanks for coming to get me!" His grin faded as he headed for his car. 

Clark waited until Lex pulled away before hopping into his truck and heading home. Once he arrived, he informed his parents of what had happened while they ate a hearty lunch, lovingly prepared by Martha. 

Jonathan remained silent for a moment, almost being careful with his next words. "Clark, I'm sorry Jerry had to go through what he did, and I'm glad he got home. But, I'm a little concerned son! You said Lex seemed to accept your explanation. That he doesn't believe you are this "accomplice". But Clark, he's going to be looking. The fact is the only people associated with Jerry were you and the rest of this family. He's going to be watching us son." Jonathan shook his head. "Clark, you talked about Jorel once telling you that to fulfill your destiny meant you being at the Fortress for a, well, long period of time..."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait, are you saying I should run? From a Luthor? Dad, that doesn't sound like something you'd say or ever do for that matter!"

"Clark, I'm not suggesting you run. I'm suggesting you lay low. Let Luthor get this out of his system until something else comes along. Son, you told us that you'd accepted your destiny, that you're destined to be more than just a farm boy from Smallville. Jor-el said the journey would start at the Fortress. Clark, this could both silence Jor-el and Luthor at the same time. Son, I'm not saying you have to go, but think about what will happen if you stay."

"But dad, things are going well now! Chloe knows my secret, Lana and I are together..." Clark looked down. He knew he was being selfish. 

"Clark, this choice will be yours. If you feel Lana is going to be a part of your future, then pursue her, maybe she fits in somehow. But son, if you're not sure, you need to find out. Lana is like a daughter to your mother and I and if she makes you happy, that's great son. But don't sacrifice your future, your destiny for any one person. Not Lana, not your mother and not even me! If you're destined to do something to make this world a better place, then do whatever it takes to make that happen!"

Martha chose this time to speak up. "Clark, honey, we love you and we want you to be happy. Jerry managed to give you a glimpse of what you can be, but whatever decision you end up making, we'll support you. We loved you and we raised you right. We know you'll make the right decision."

Clark looked up pensively. "I don't know. Man, I've got a lot to think about. Thanks mom, thanks dad." He gave his parents a hug. And headed for the front door. "I'm gonna head out to my loft for the afternoon. I'll be there if you need me!"

Clark headed out to his loft. When he got there he reclined on his couch and looked out the window. How could he leave Lana when things were so good between them? But were things that good, or would they be? If he and Lana were to have any real future, he'd have to share his secret with her. But was he ready or willing to do that yet? What was he so afraid of? The truth was he knew. He was afraid that she would blame him for her parents' death. That she wouldn't look at him the same. That he would lose her! But what if that was destiny? He had to know.

Clark decided he needed to sleep on it. It was still early in the afternoon and, considering the busy morning he'd had, he decided to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy, but it did come. Clark tossed and turned as images of Lana's rejection played through his mind. Images of of her walking away from him played over and over and over in his mind. All of a sudden, he heard her call his name. He heard it again. 

"Clark! Clark!" Clark bolted up, almost knocking Lana over. He caught her before she could fall.

"Lana! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Lana grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nice catch! Are you okay? I came over and your parents told me you were up here. You looked like you were having a bad dream!"

Clark shook his head, trying to wake up and return to reality. "More like a nightmare!" He looked up to see her smiling at him. He went over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. She returned the kiss with a smile. The smile faded when she looked into Clark's eyes.

"Clark, what's wrong. What was that nightmare about?"

Clark backed away and turned to face the window. "It was nothing, just..."

Lana came up beside him and nestled her head to his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Just what? Talk to me." She said in her soft loving tone.

Clark sighed. He'd have to tell her. "In my dream, you left me. You walked away, completely rejecting me. The images played over and over in my mind. I can't afford to lose you. But I know, if I want to be with you, I need to be honest. About everything. Even things I've had to hide from you and everyone else for so long."

Lana let go of him and turned him to face her, looking deep into his eyes. "Clark, you know you can trust me right? Whatever this secret is, it's kept us apart before. What could be so horrible that it would make me leave you? You didn't cheat on me did you?" Lana looked only somewhat concerned.

"No! No, no, no, absolutely not! I would never cheat on you. But I have been lying to you, or omitting the truth about certain things about me. About where I'm from, and my connection to the caves and the meteor showers."

"The meteor showers? You mean, like the one that killed my parents and destroyed half of Smallville?" Lana couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible.

"Yeah. Lana, this is going to be hard for me to explain, and you probably won't want to stick around to hear it, but promise me you won't leave until I'm finished. Please, promise me!"

Lana was almost speechless. "Okaaaay. I'll stay, but I have to admit, you're scaring me Clark. What could you have to do with the first meteor shower?"

Clark took a deep breath. He'd gone too far to back peddle now. It was time to tell Lana the truth and worry about the consequences later. If they were meant to be, they'd get through it. "Lana, I wasn't born in Smallville..." 


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free?

Chapter 2

Clark took a deep breath. He'd gone too far to back peddle now. It was time to tell Lana the truth and worry about the consequences later. If they were meant to be, they'd get through it. "Lana, I wasn't born in Smallville..."

"Okay, that's...not exactly a big surprise Clark. I mean, you were adopted and..."

"Lana! I'm wasn't born in Smallville...and I wasn't born on Earth."

Lana stepped back with a curious look in her eye. "What? Are you trying to tell me, that you're some kind of Alien?" Lana started to laugh. "Clark, that's insane! You look perfectly human and I have seen how human you are!" She started to blush, then recovered. "Come on! Don't tell me that's your big secret!"

Clark's expression hadn't changed. "Lana, I am an alien. I have certain abilities that I've developed that allow me to do some incredible things."

Lana's face dropped. Everything started to make sense as she thought about all the times he'd saved her life. "Like flying into a tornado and ripping the door off a truck?"

Clark had to grin. "Yeah. Amongst other things. I can move faster than most people. I'm pretty strong. I have extremely enhanced hearing and I can shoot heat from my eyes!" Lana backed away a bit. That last bit frightening her slightly. "Lana, I wanted to tell you. But I knew that anyone who knew about me could get hurt. There are only two people found out about my secret and they did so by accident without me telling them. Pete found out a couple of years ago, and Chloe found out when I used my abilities without making sure I wasn't seen. Their lives have been put in jeopardy too many times ever since! That's why Pete left town. Lex...and Lionel have been pursuing me for years and anyone who might know something about me. They suspect something, but have never been able to prove it. Please understand! I never meant to hurt you or lie to you. I was just taught from childhood to hide this part of myself and to try to be normal like everyone else. Anyone who finds out about me is putting themselves in harms way. I couldn't do that to you!"

Lana appeared lost in thought. "I guess I can accept that. But Clark, you've obviously done a great job of protecting me. I trust you! I kind of envy Pete and Chloe, getting to share that with you. But I understand why you didn't volunteer it." As she thought, she started to smile. She moved closer to him. "And I'm touched that you finally decided to share it with me. Without me having to discover it for myself. Now, we can move on in our relationship without any secrets!" She lifted his chin with her finger and kissed him lightly on the lips. This time, it was Clark who backed away.

"Lana, as much as I wish that was the end of what I need to tell you, there's still more. Remember those stones that Jason and Lex were hunting for? They were from my home planet. They were meant for me and to be combined. But they weren't, not in time. That caused the second meteor shower!"

"That ship I saw! I really did see it!"

"Yes you did! It was a prison ship. My real father had banished the two people who appeard to some sort of prison. The combination of those stones would have been the only thing to keep them from coming to earth. But I didn't manage to do it in time, and when I did, one was stained with blood, which made it worse."

Lana started to appear overwhelmed. She was hearing all the truth she'd ever wanted to know. It all made sense now, sort of. She'd been partly responsible. "Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't know! But I got knocked out, and when I woke up, they were gone!"

"They had some other device that they wanted to use to entrap me. It backfired on them." Lana hung her head. "It's okay Lana, I didn't tell you. But you did bring me that last stone!"

Lana's facial expression didn't change. The research she'd done about the first meteor shower tugged at her. There'd been a spacecraft with that one too. She'd told Clark as much. It was time for him to tell her what he knew. "Clark, what about the first meteor shower?" Her eyes were wide. She seemed almost anxious to hear the answers to questions she'd had since she was a little girl.

Clark hesitated, but forced himself to keep going. "A couple of years ago, I found out where I was from. Dr. Virgil Swan interpreted a message sent by my home planet to Earth. It detailed that their planet was about to explode and that they wanted earth to take care of their last son...of the planet Krypton. I was that child." This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to tell her. "Lana, the meteors that destroyed half of Smallville and killed your parents, were what was left of my home planet. The ship I was travelling in must have been moving so fast that it brought some of the planet's remains with it. To anyone from that planet, they're radioactive. That's why I can't go near them, and why they've had the effect they have on Smallville." Lana stepped back even further, like she'd been punched in the gutt. Tears threatend to flow. "Lana...I'm so sorry!" Clark moved to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"Sorry Clark, it's just...all the meteor freaks! My parents! I'd finally accepted my parents death and now I know that it wasn't just some freak accident!" There was an angry bitterness in her tone now. "You're alive, and they're not...they died because your people sent you here! All this time..." Lana turned towards the stairs.

"Lana, wait!" Lana kept walking and didn't look back. "Lana!" Clark yelled, but she didn't respond and continued out of the barn, into her car and drove away leaving Clark standing alone in his loft. He was tempted to run after her. But before he could take off he heard her voice. 

"I don't know if you can hear me Clark, but don't come after me! I know I said I could accept all this and I know I wanted to know the truth, but now that those questions are answered, I...NEED...TIME!" Lana said it so forcefully that Clark almost wished he didn't have the superhearing. His worst nightmare had come true, he'd told Lana the truth and she'd run away.

Just then Clark heard footsteps. "Clark, son?" It was Jonathan with Martha following close behind.

"I'm up here dad." Clark said with resignation. Tears danced in his eyes. The only girl he'd ever loved had rejected him because of his origins and who he really was.

"We just saw Lana leave in a hurry." Martha said. "Honey? Is everything all right with you two?" Seeing the look in her son's eye, she realized something wasn't right. "Clark, what's wrong?" She went and stood by his side, wrapping a motherly arm around his waist and leading him to sit down on the couch.

Clark hesitated. He knew his parents weren't keen on him telling anyone, even Lana, but he knew they would stand with him. "I told Lana...everything. About me...Krypton...and the meteor showers."

Jonathan and Martha gave each other a knowing look. Martha was the first to speak. "Clark, honey, I'm so sorry. I know how hard that was. But at least now she knows. She wanted the truth, now it's up to her what she does with it."

"But mom, you didn't see the look in her eye. She wanted to accept it. She didn't want it to be connected to me, but it was and she couldn't deny it. I knew this would happen!" Clark shot up and began to pace. "I should never have told her!"

"Clark," Jonathan got up and put his hand on Clark's shoulder to stop him from pacing. "I'm not about to tell you that telling Lana was the best thing, but son, what if you two had made it? When else would you have told her? After the wedding? Maybe it's better that she know now. At least if she does stay with you it will be for all the right reasons. She knows everything now. Just, give her time."

Clark shook his head in frustration. Too much had happened this week. It was all happening so fast. "I need to get some air." Clark sped out of the loft and returned in the Superman outfit Jerry had left. 

Jonathan chuckled a bit at the sight of his son in the tights. "Clark, I don't think you want to go out for a walk in that."

Clark kept a serious look on his face. "I'm not going for a walk dad." Clark rose above the floor and floated to the window. "Jerry taught me how to control my flight. I'm going to get some real air. I'm not the biggest fan of the suit, but at least it will allow me to hide my identity if I'm seen. I just need to think.

Jonathan nodded. "Okay son, just be careful. Try and fly high and fast enough so that you're not seen okay?"

"Don't worry dad, I'll be careful." With that, Clark shot up into the sky and soared above the clouds. He had to fight the urge to fly faster, remembering that Jerry had told him about how flying to fast could cause a sonic boom that could shatter windows.

Clark began to think about what had happened. Would Lana come back to him? How could she? If he hadn't come to Earth, Her parents would still be alive. It wasn't his fault. He didn't ask to come here. And yet, he almost wished he hadn't. He loved her so much and hated to see her suffer. Maybe he should leave. How could she stand to look at him knowing what she knew, knowing that his life meant her parent's death. He had to know how she felt. He decided to wait until the next day and make his final decision, but leaving for a year or two was looking more and more like his only option.

Having come up with a remote plan of action, Clark turned around and headed home. He'd been gone a few hours and night had fallen. As he approached his loft he noticed someone standing at the window. It was Chloe. Clark floated into his loft and landed next to a very bright and smiling Chloe who gave him the "once over".

"Wow! They don't call them tights for nothing!" Chloe's jaw hung there for a second, before she realized what she was doing.

Clark blushed a bit at the insinuation. "I better go change." He was out and back in a matter of seconds. "So, I take it Lana talked to you? How is she?"

"Getting to the point I see. Well, yes, Lana did talk to me. She's angry Clark. Not necessarily at you, but at the situation. She cares about you, she wonders why it had to be you and not someone else. She feels bad because she can't think of you and not think that if you weren't here, her parents would be."

Clark wasn't hearing anything he didn't already know. "I know. I think I'll let her sleep on it and go see her tomorrow."

Chloe closed her eyes. "Clark...that's kind of why I'm here. Okay, here it goes, Lana's...leaving tomorrow...for Paris." 


	3. Goodbye

Chloe opened her eyes to examine Clark's reaction.

Clark couldn't believe it. "Paris! Why...wait, she's running from me isn't she?"

"Well...kind of. She said she's going back to study and that now was a good time to do it. Clark, she booked her flight about two hours after she got home. She leaves at nine tomorrow morning!"

"I've got to see her!" Clark headed for the stairs.

"Clark wait!" Chloe grabbed his arm. "She's going. I know the look she had in her eye."

"Chloe. I can't let her leave without hearing how she feels from her and her alone."

Chloe was frustrated, but could understand how he felt. "Then...meet her at the airport tomorrow. she's leaving at six to be there early. Just follow her..." Chloe smirked. "From the sky if you have to, or wait for her there, whatever! But Clark, don't get your hopes up. She's got a lot on her mind right now. She doesn't see you the same way."

"I Know, I mean, I want to regret telling her, but I don't. As much as I would hate to be apart from her, a weight has been lifted off. She knows. Now, I just have to hope that I can cope with the consequences." Clark lifted his head up and looked at Chloe. "I'll meet her at the airport. You don't happen to have her flight details do you? I'd hate to have to follow her there if I don't have to."

Chloe smirked, which turned into a grin. "I thought you might want them so here it is. Metropolis airport, terminal two!"

Clark grinned. "Chloe, you're the greatest!" He went over and gave her a hug. Listen, I haven't had dinner, and I'm sure mom kept some leftovers, care to join me?"

Chloe frowned. "Sorry Clark, I kind of have to get back to Metropolis. I promised I'd help Lana pack. I just needed to make sure you knew. If you guys have to end, I wanted to make sure it ended without either one of you never hearing what you needed to hear."

"Thanks Chloe!" Clark embraced her. "You're the best friend I could ask for!" They both smiled and then Clark walked her to her car.

After finishing off his mom's leftovers, Clark tried to sleep. But sleep would not come. He couldn't help rehearsing in his mind what he would say when he saw Lana the next day. What could he say? She'd obviously made her decision. He'd told her the truth. The more he thought about it the more he realized what he really wanted. He wanted her to look him in the eye and tell him how she felt. If this was going to end he needed closure. Content with that conclusion, he started to drift off.

Clark woke up at five in the morning. It wasn't so much that he needed to get to the airport early, but he wanted to get there before sunrise so he could fly there without being seen. He'd wait as long as he needed to once he was there. After getting up, Clark slowly opened his window and floated out. After making sure the window was closed tight, he shot up into the air and pointed himself in the direction of Metropolis airport.

The flight over allowed Clark to relax a bit. As much as he hated heights, he had to admit, flying was the most relaxing hobby he'd ever had and the one ability of his that didn't seem to have any drawbacks other than making sure he wasn't seen when he landed. It wasn't long before he saw the airport and decided to land on the parking garage of Terminal two. 

Clark took his time getting down to the terminal and then looked around for the best spot to watch for Lana. He spotted the "Air France" baggage check in and decided that that would be the best spot to stand and watch. The truth was, with his enhanced vision, he could see her from anywhere, but he wanted her to see him. He made sure to pick up a copy of the Daily Planet to help the time move. He flipped to Chloe's section in the back, as a courtesy of course. The headline of the front page had been about Lex, which Clark figured he'd ignore. He'd seen Lex's true colours enough to know who Lex trully was.

After a couple of hours, Clark was beginning to pace. He wanted to see her. He'd watched carefully since six o'clock when Lana was supposed to leave her dorm. He was about to go outside and wait for her cab to pull up when there she was! She'd just walked through the door, her luggage loaded on a cart. Clark had to resist the urge to confront her right away. He figured he let her check her baggage before confronting her. The more "distraction-free" time he could get, the better. 

After checking her baggage, Lana looked around for directions to the gate. That's when her eyes met Clark's and then lowered to the floor. Clark could tell she wanted to run, but she didn't. She started walking in his direction. "Clark, I see Chloe managed to fill you in." Lana spoke softly and nervously.

Clark didn't know how to respond. She knew he'd be here? "Yeah. Look, Lana, Chloe told me why you were going to France. But...I needed to hear it from you. I want to hear from you, in your own words why you're going." Clark did his best not to sound desperate. But he needed to know.

Lana continued to look down at the floor. "OKay, Clark, I'll tell you. Guess it's only fair...but, can we go somewhere and sit down?"

Clark lead them over to a seating area that, due to the early hour, was empty. As they sat down, Lana took Clark's hands in her own and looked him in the eye. "Clark...first, I want you to know how grateful I am that you finally shared your secret with me. I love you so much. I know you took a big risk telling me what you did and I wish I felt differently but..."

"But..." Clark was anxious. He knew what was coming. He'd dreaded this moment since the first time he'd even thought about telling Lana his secret.

"Clark, I'll admit, last night, I was angry. I hated the fact that you were alive and my parents weren't. That all the meteor freaks that you helped stop, were caused by the fact that you were sent here as...some sort of refugee? Then I realised it. Clark, it's not your fault! I wanted to know the truth. You were a helpless baby and...and I'm glad your here, but I also realized that I can't get past this. That's why I'm leaving. Clark...I realised that despite my strong feelings for you, I don't love you as much as I thought."

"Lana..." Clark tried to stop her.

"Clark, if I trully loved you, I'd accept you no matter what. I obviously have a lot to learn and I can't do that here. I need to go." Tears began to fall. Clark took her into an embrace and she didn't fight it. 

Clark understood what she needed to do. The truth was, he had a lot to learn himself. "I know. I don't want to lose you, but I understand. I'm just glad you don't hate me!"

"I could never hate you Clark! But, I still wish I knew why you were sent here. If I only knew that my parents didn't die in vain, it might be easier to accept. I won't lie to you. I don't see you the same way. That's the other reason I have to leave. I can't work through all those issues and still see you!"

"So you are running from me!" Clark knew she was, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Clark and Lana sat there in silence for over an hour. Both knew that the inevitable was about to happen, even if they both wanted to deny it. "May I have your attention. All passengers for Air France flight 602 to Paris, please proceed to get number 112. Boarding will commence in thirty minutes."

Lana got up and Clark followed suit. "I guess I better get going. Clark, walk with me? Just to customs."

Clark hesitated. "Yeah, sure."

The walk was silent and lasted only a few minutes. As they approached the metal detectors, Clark realised it was time to go. "I guess this is it!" Clark didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew it had to happen. He wanted to know if they were meant to be, and he had his answer. 

"Yeah. Clark...I'm sorry I hurt you. In my head I know this is none of your fault, but I've got so much...pain in my heart..."

Clark couldn't stand to hear it again. "Lana, I know. You have your own destiny. It's pretty clear that I'm not part of that. But, I don't regret telling you the truth."

"I'm glad you did Clark, at least we know now that it wouldn't have worked out."

"Yeah." Clark was still somewhat in denial. It was over! The relationship he'd dreamed of was actually over. "I guess you better get going."

"Yeah, I guess." Lana leaned up and kissed Clark on the cheek. "Goodbye Clark."

"Goodbye Lana." Clark stepped back and watched as Lana went through security. She went straight through, never looking back. Clark watched until she was out of sight. Then he to turned towards the exit, knowing that he had to move forward, and never look back. He walked with his head hung low. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to fly! To get away from it all. Just then he heard an all too familiar voice he could have done without.

"Hey Smallville!" 

A/N Okay, I know I dragged the whole Lana thing on a bit long. To those who couldn't stand that, I'm sorry. I wanted it to end well. They shared something special together. Lana is not all bad. Overdramatic and fatalistic, maybe, but I wanted to show that they were two young kids who did't really know what love was, and didn't yet know who they trully were yet. Anyway, please read and review. 


	4. The Journey Begins

A/N To all my Clois fans, here's something to wet your pallette. There will be more later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like it.

Clark did not want to see her. He wondered what she could possibly be doing there. She'd never thought to much of Lana. Then he realised that the only person who knew he'd be there was Chloe. She must have filled her cousin in.

Clark looked up at Lois. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'd like to say I'm here to see you wallow in self pity...but I'd be lying. Actually, I'm here as a favour to Chloe. She wanted to come and meet you, but she's on assignment from the Planet. So she sent me." Clark did not look impressed. Lois appeared to catch on.

"Hey, picking up a moping farm boy isn't exactly my cup of tea either! But Chloe seemed genuinely worried about you and I've never been able to say no to that face she makes when she doesn't get what she wants."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Chloe's face. Apparently it had the same effect on Lois as it did on Clark. "Okay, well, as long as you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart!" Clark smirked.

"Yeah, like I wanted to come all the way out the airport to pick up a plaid wearing, heart broken farm boy!"

Clark had to admit, he apprciated the ongoing banter he and Lois shared. It was definitely keeping his mind off of Lana. He laughed. "Okay, so where's your car?"

"Where do you think?" Lois turned and headed for the parking garage. Clark quickly followed suit.

The first part of the ride was quiet. No music, no conversation. Both Lois and Clark avoided eye contact. It was beginning to drive Lois crazy. She had to break the silence. "So, wanna tell me what happened, or should I ask Chloe for the details!"

Clark looked at her sharply. "Subtle Lois, really subtle!"

"Look, I'm not offering you a shoulder to cry on, I just want to hear it from you, so when Chloe tells me I can make sure she's telling me the whole story!" Clark gave her a weird look. "What! Don't give me that look. It's Chloe's fault! Her reporter's instinct is rubbing off on me!"

Clark had to grin. Remembering Jerry and how he and his Lois were a reporting team. Apparently the Lois Lane reporter instinct was another universal constant. "Well, the short version?" Lois nodded. "Well, there are things about me that no one knows. Up until last night, neither did Lana. I'd been given an opportunity to leave Smallville and Lana was the only thing keeping me there. I needed to know if we were meant to be. The only way I could really be sure, was to tell her the truth."

"I'm guessing the little farm girl didn't take it too well?"

Clark gave Lois a disapproving glare. "As a matter of fact, no. She reacted in the way I was afraid she would, but I needed to know. She reaised she didn't love me as much as she thought she did and that she had some growing up to do. She said she couldn't do it around me, so she left for France."

"And, dare I ask, how are you feeling about it?"

Clark was suddenly surprised. How was he feeling? "The truth is, I think I'm okay. I mean, I'm glad I know the truth. Lana and I weren't meant to be. Maybe we both needed to grow up...and apart."

Lois glanced at him. "You know Smallville, you impress me!"

Clark just about choked. "What!"

"Don't let your ego get too big! I just mean, I was expecting you to mope and cry and whine, but you're taking this like an adult! Looks like you're on your way to being a man!"

Clark wasn't sure how to take it, but he figured it was Lois' sad attempt at a compliment. "Thanks Lois, I think..." Lois grinned at him and before they knew it, they were pulling up to the Kent farm.

Jonathan and Martha appeared to be waiting. Lois and Clark got out of the car and Martha went running up to Clark, she wrapped her arms around him. "Clark, honey, Chloe told us what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. I have to admit, I feel...better!" The look of surprise on Clark's face was surpassed only by that of the one on his mother's face.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Mom, Lana knows the truth and it made us both realise that what we had wasn't what we thought it was. We aren't the people we thought we were. We're not meant to be."

"Well, I'll miss Lana, but I'm glad you're doing okay!" Martha walked around the car and hugged Lois. "Thanks for going to get him. I'd hate for him to have been alone afterwards."

Lois shot Clark a smirk. "No problem Mrs. Kent. Anytime you need someone to make sure your son doesn't go off the deep end, I'll be there to remind him that things could be worse!" Clark shook his head and Martha rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I better get going. I've got stuff to do back in Metropolis."

Clark looked over. "Actually, Lois, I was wondering, could I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other. "Come on Martha, I'm sure Clark will fill us in later." Jonathan put his arm around his wife and lead her back into the house. 

"So Smallville, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for coming to get me!"

"Come on Smallville, don't go soft on me! It almost sounded like you were being sincere!"

Clark smiled. "I am Lois. I also wanted to tell you something. I was going to wait until I told my parents and Chloe, but you're leaving, so I'll tell you now. But please, don't tell Chloe you know, just make sure she gets up here tonight!"

"Sure...but...tell me what exactly?"

"I'm leaving. Tonight."

Lois almost looked surprised. "Tonight? Why the sudden decision."

"Like I told you, I had an opportunity to leave Smallville. Now that Lana has started her journey, I think it's time I began mine!"

Lois was taken aback but smiled brightly "Wow! I never thought I'd see the day that Clark Kent would leave Smallville! Well good luck Clark. Hope you find what you're looking for!" Clark and Lois shared a bit of an awkward silence, that was unusual enough, then Lois did something Clark didn't expect. She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Smallville!" She backed away and started getting into her car. "Maybe when you get back, you'll be a real man!" She smiled and winked at him, then backed the car out and drove off. Clark was left slightly stunned and could only imagine what was going through Lois' head. He couldn't stand her, but having her around today was nice.

Clark went into the house to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.  
Jonathan got up and approached his son. "So, Clark, anything you would...like to tell us?" Jonathan had a grin on his face and looked back at Martha.

"As of matter fact...Dad, I've decided to take your advice. I leave for the Fortress tonight!" Clark's statement appeared to catch Jonathan off guard. Evidently, it hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting.

Jonathan looked at his son with proud eyes. "I was hoping you would." Jonathan paused for a moment. "This is a big step Clark. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Dad, I've accomplished everything I'm going to here. If fulfilling my destiny is going to allow me to use my abilities to make a difference. To turn this burden into something productive. I've got to do it, no matter what the cost. I thought giving up Lana would be the hardest part, but to be honest, once it was done, it was like a burden was lifted. Hardest part is knowing that people died as a result of my being sent here. I don't want their deaths to be in vain! If I've got a bigger pupose, I'm going to find it!"

"Clark...I'm proud of you son!"

Martha came over and stood next to Jonathan. "We both are. Is there anything you want us to do?"

"I think I'm pretty much ready. I just need to talk to Chloe before I go. There's one last thing I have to take care of."

Chloe ended up coming over for supper. Clark decided it would be best to tell her in private. So, after dinner, Clark took Chloe up to his loft, promising his parents that he would come and get them when he was done. Chloe sat down on the couch, while Clark continued to pace. He started by telling Chloe what had happened at the airport. Then told her about his ride home with Lois. Then came the hard part.

"Chloe, rememeber the first day you found yourself in the arctic? You came into the fortress and saw me caught up in a bright light?"

"Yeah, man was that weird! Wish I could have gotten a picture!" Clark shot her a look. Chloe put her hands up. "Only kidding! So, what about it?"

"Jor-el was attempting to teach me about my destiny. He said it would take a long time. More than a year! But it was cut short."

"Because of me..."

"Chloe, I'm not bringing this up to make you feel guilty. I'm bringing this up because I've decided to finish what Jor-el started with me."

"To fulfill your destiny...Jerry had quite the impact on you didn't he?"

"Yeah, he showed me my potential. He gave me a glimpse of what I'm missing!"

"So...when do you leave?" Clark looked down. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. But Chloe could read him like a book. "Tonight? You're leaving tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted you here. There's one last thing I have to do before I go, and it involves you."

"Anything, just name it!"

Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out the octoganal key. "I want you to hold onto this."

"Clark, I couldn't possibly...why?"

"Chloe, there's only one way a regular person can get to the fortress. You've done it before! If anything happens that needs my attention, I want you to come and get me. Do it only in an emergency, or if something drastic happens. I don't want my parents or anyone else knowing I can be contacted. Use your judgement. I trust you Chloe." 

Chloe took the key and then wrapped her arms around Clark. "I'm gonna miss you so much! But I'm glad you're doing this. And I promise, your secret is safe with me."

"I know. Well, I should be going soon. I'm gonna go get my parents." Clark sped off and returned just as quickly with his parents, one in each arm.

He gave each one of them a hug and headed over to the window. "I guess it's time to go."

"Good luck son! I'm proud of you!" Jonathan said with a lump in his throat.

"We love you sweetie!" Martha said through tears.

"Come back soon Clark." Chloe whispered, wiping away her own tears.

Clark heard their sentiments, but didn't look back. Wiping away tears in his own eyes, he shot up into the sky and headed for the Fortress of Solitude.

He went as fast as he could. He wanted to get this journey started. He was beyond being afraid of what was waiting for him. He was determined to finally fulfill his destiny and get on with his life. 

Clark arrived at the fortress and, with authority, walked into the Fortress and announced. "Jor-el! I'm ready! It's time to fulfill my destiny!" 


	5. Tragedy

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. I also want to thank all the various authors who's writing ability has influenced my own. Oxiate, Maddoglane, Nadia Mack, Nautica7mk and last but not least, NanSmith. Her series of L&C fanfics and the way she wrote them showed me what true writing is and I encourage anyone who appreciates good fanfic writing to look her up on this site and read her stories!

Clark arrived at the Fortress and, with authority, walked into the Fortress and announced. "Jor-el! I'm ready! It's time to fulfill my destiny!"

"Welcome my son! It is good that you have returned! I am pleased to see all my efforts were not in vain!"

"I'm ready! I want to fulfill my destiny! I want to find out why I was sent here!" Clark looked up and stretched his arms out in submission.

"Then, let it begin!" A bright light shot down and eveloped Clark. "Your initial training will take approximately one earth year. For you, it will seem like less time has passed. Surrounded by this field, you will have no sense of the passage of time. Your mind will be exposed to all the information that we Kryptonians managed to gather about the Planet Earth. Maps, environmental and structural information. Knowledge of tribes and languages. You will also be given information about your own unique biology in relation to this planet and how to make the most of the abilities you have and to develop ones you have not discovered."

Clark found himself unable to speak. A barrage of sounds and images passed before him. He couldn't understand it, his head felt constricted. It wasn't painful, but it was overwhelming. Just as quickly as it started, it seemed to finish. The images that surrounded him stopped and he found himself in the Fortress. Clark looked around. His only thought was that Chloe had come in and stopped the process. But nobody was there.

"The first part of your training is complete!" Jor-el said.

Clark was confused. "Complete? That was it?"

"As you were told when we began, it did take one year. The state I had to put you in, to receive the information, resulted in your inability to sense the passage of time. It has been one year!"

Clark couldn't believe it. One year had passed and he wasn't even aware of it! "I don't feel any different! You said I'd be exposed to Krypton's knowledge of Earth!"

"Kal-el, knowledge is nothing without experience. The next part of your training will involve travelling to various countries and using the very knowledge you've been taught."

"What am I supposed to do when I get to these places?"

"You will find out, simply go each country and use what you've learned. You'll know when you've accomplished what you need to."

"Jor-el. If it's been a year, I want to see my family! To let them know I'm okay."

"Kal-el, the time has not yet come for you to return. This next portion of your training will not take as much time, but you will be aware of it. It will test you, change you. It will bring to life the knowledge within you and allow you to trully fulfill your destiny! After each task is complete you will return here. You may use whatever means you choose to complete these training missions, but you must not contact those you love. You must remain separated from them for now."

Clark didn't like the sound of that, but he wanted to get this over with. "Okay, where to?"

Clark spent the next six months travelling from country to country, never going to the same area twice. Sometimes it would take a day to complete a mission. Sometimes it would take several days. Clark managed to pick up a bookbag and stationary. He figured he could write a few short articles about what he saw, then send it to Chloe as an anonymous source and she could use it to write some fresh articles that nobody else at the Daily Planet would have access to. He even wrote a couple of his own articles and submitted them to European papers on a "cash only" basis. 

During his travels, Clark got the opportunity to use the various languages he'd learned from Jor-el. He learned how to help people with the least amount of exposure. On a trip to England, Clark took the opportunity to get a cleaner hair cut and, inspired by Jerry's more mature, intelligent look, picked up a nice pair of glasses from a fashion jewelry vendor on the streets of London. The lenses were just clear glass of course, but he liked the look. 

On a trip to Italy, Clark picked up a few changes of clothes. He wanted to get out of his usual flanel shirts and into something a bit more stylish. Using the money he'd earned from his freelance articles, he was able to pick up a new suit and a few shirts and ties.

As Clark arrived at the Fortress, after returning from stopping a civil war between two remote tribes in Brazil, he noticed that someone else was there. It was Chloe!

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Clark asked with hesitation. He knew if Chloe was here, something was wrong!

Chloe turned around to face Clark and just about fainted. "Clark? Is that you?"

Clark smiled. "Yeah, like the new look?"

"Uh huh! I mean, yeah, it's great. You look so grown up!" She went over to him and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Chloe." Clark returned the embrace then pulled away. "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, that..." Chloe seemed to hesitate. "Clark, it about your parents."

Clark's eyes grew wide at the mention of the two people he loved more than anyone in the world. "What about my parents?"

"They were in a car accident Clark! They were both hurt pretty bad. They're in intesive care at Metropolis General."

Clark couldn't believe it. His parents had been hurt and he could have stopped it, but he wasn't there. Guilt began to consume him, but Jerry's words echoed in his mind. "You can't do everything Clark, but you can do something!" And what he could do was be by his parent's side and help them through, believing that they would pull though. Clark walked past Chloe and looke upwards. "Jor-el! I need to leave! My parents need me! I will return once I know they're okay! But I have to go."

"Kal-el, this part of your training is complete. You are free to go! You are ready to begin living out your destiny, but you have not fulfilled it. Not yet!"

Clark didn't hesitate. He turned to Chloe. "Time to go!"

"Okay, we can take my car when we get back to the caves..."

"Chloe...we're not going back to the caves!"

"We're not?"

"No. I promise we'll go back for your car, but I want to get to Metropolis General as quick as possible!"

"So how are we going to get there?"

Clark spun into a tornado and emerged in the uniform that Jerry had given him, sans glasses. The red cape hanging royally and the red and yellow "S" shield displayed prominently. Clark smiled and replied, "Superman style!" Before Chloe could ask any questions, Clark picked her up and they shot up into the sky. 

Chloe barely had time to exhale before they were landing at incredible speeds on the roof of Metropolis General. Clark put her down and spun back into his regular clothes and put his glasses back on. Chloe stood there in shock. "Sorry about the speed Chloe. I just needed to get here really fast and I didn't want to be seen landing."

"It's...it's okay. You will have to fill me in on the details later! But for now, get down to your parents. ICU, room 406!" Chloe gave Clark a serious look and pointed her finger in the direction of the door on the roof. "Go!"

Using his superspeed Clark ran down to the ICU floor, then slowly walked to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm Clark Kent, I believe my parents are in room 406?"

The receptionist typed some information into her computer then looked up and smiled at Clark. "Mr. Kent! Please, follow me!" The receptionist lead Clark down a long hallway and around a corner. He was eventually lead into a room where his parents lay in separate beds, side by side, hooked up to multiple pieces of equipment.

Clark rushed to first his mother's, then his father's sides. The nurse looked over to him. "Stay here as long as you like. You were listed as the next of kin on file."

"Thank you! Oh, if a Chloe Sullivan is out in the waiting room, please send her in here!"

The nurse frowned and hesitated. "Okay, but she will only be able to stay for a couple of hours at the most." The nurse left and Clark returned his attention to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back! I'll help you pull though! I promise." Tears began to fall and Clark dropped his head. He was afraid something like this would happen. But he was glad Chloe had reached him. Just then he heard the door open. He turned around to find Chloe in the doorway. He ran to her and put his arms around her. "Chloe! Thank you!"

"It's okay Clark. I knew you would want to know."

Clark looked back at his parents. Both still unconscious. "When did it happen?"

"The police reports said it happened last night. They were on their way back to the farm when the car flipped and began to roll."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"That's the weird part...the front axel on the truck snapped in two!"

Clark whipped his head around to face Chloe. "The front axel? It couldn't have snapped in two! Dad always did regular inspections." Clark saw the look in Chloe's face and knew she was thinking the same thing he was. "Sabotage!"

"That's what Lois and I are trying to prove."

"Lois? How is she involved?"

"Clark, you've been gone a year and a half! A lot's changed! She visited your parents a lot since you've been gone, we all have. When she heard about it, she was determined to find out who'd hurt them!"

Clark was taken aback. He knew Lois love his parents, but apparently they meant a lot to her. "Wow!"

"Yeah, and by the way, thanks for those articles!"

"What articles?" Clark tried to play dumb, but Chloe saw right through it."

"Don't try to avoid this one Kent! I know all your other secrets and this one is no different. I know you sent me those articles. I used some of them and it did help me get promoted! I'm an actual reporter now!"

Clark smiled for the first time since he'd gotten to the hospital. "Chloe that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, a lot of the older reporters have been retiring, or travelling to do freelance, so a lot of us got promoted quickly. Speaking of which, are you planning on sticking around for a while?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, how would you like to get in on the investigation officially?"

That got Clark's attention. "I'm listening."

"Well, the articles I didn't rewrite as my own, I submitted to the editor to see what he thought.

"You mean the editor of the Daily PLanet saw my articles? Chloe! I just jotted those down to help you! They weren't exactly my best work! I was counting on your writing and editing skills!"

"Clark! He said if I could find the guy who wrote them, he'd give him a job."

Clark was stunned. "A job? But you started at the bottom. I don't exactly want to work the obituary section!"

"Clark, he said that those articles were the work of a seasoned reporter! I read them! He wasn't exagerating! When did you get so good with the english language?"

Clark stood there shocked for a moment. Jor-el must have exposed his mind to some advanced English. His own talent must have been amplified as a result. "It's a long story Chlo'."

"Well if you have anything recent, I suggest bringing it in to him and applying for that job! I'm sure you've got a shot. Don't worry, I haven't told him who you are. I'll save the introductions for our face to face encounter."

Clark rolled his eyes. "How long have you been waiting to rope me into this?"

"Since I first got promoted!"

Clark had to grin. He was grateful for Chloe. She was good at lightening up situations. Just then he heard a gasp. He turned around to see his mother wide awake with tears in her eyes. "Clark?" she said with a raspy voice.

Clark ran to her side. "Mom? Mom, I'm here!"

Chloe headed for the door. "I'll get the doctor!"

Martha carressed his face. "You came back?"

"Yeah, Chloe came and got me!"

"How? Did Jor-el really let you leave?"

"I gave Chloe the octagonal key to come and get me if she needed to. It turned out my training was done so Jor-el let me go!" 

"Oh honey, I'm glad you're back! How's your father?"

Clark looked over to where Jonathan lay, still unconscious. "He's still out. Hopefully he'll be coming around soon!"

Just then the doctor came running in with Chloe in tow. "Mrs. Kent!" she said, surprised to see someone who'd just been in an accident waking up so soon. "Glad to see you're awake." Clark turned to greet her shaking her hand. "You must be Clark!"

"I am. Doctor...Greene is it?" The doctor nodded. "How are my parents?"

"Well, when they were initially brought in, they were both unconscious so we brought them here for serious observation, your father more than your mother. Your mother suffered lascerations and some broken bones, including two of her ribs. She also had a severe concussion. Your father, well...we aren't so sure about him." Clark looked at his father with concern. "Don't worry Mr. Kent. YOur father will no doubt pull through. But his heart rate is irregular. He got the more severe hit, being in the driver's seat. But..." Just then a loud high pitch tone filled the room. It was Jonathan.

"Dad!" Clark yelled, running to his father's side.

Martha's eyes grew wide as she turned over as fast as she could, gritting her teeth at the pain. "Jonathan!"

Doctor Greene headed to the phone and paged a "code blue" then went to get ahold of Clark.  
"Mr. Kent, you have to leave now! I've got nurses on the way to take your mother to a private room! Go with her!" Clark didn't want to go, but began to back away to be with his mother.

"Mom, it'll be okay. Dad will be fine." Tears ran down both Clark and his mother's face as the nurses came to move Martha and all of her equipment. Emergency crews rushed in with other equipment and closed the curtain around Jonathan while Clark and Chloe helped the nurses move Martha to an actual room two floors down.

A couple hours passed and Clark, Chloe and Martha anxiously awaited word from the doctors. Just then, Dr. Greene knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes?" Martha said hopefully.

"I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news."

"Oh no! No, Please!" Martha began to cry and shake.

"We did our best to revive him, but his injuries were too extensive. He didn't make it."

Chloe went over to comfort Martha as Clark stood there in shock. Jor-el's words had come true. A life had been exchanged for his own. Jonathan Kent, was gone.

A/N. I watched the 100th episode last night and it helped to influence my decision in this chapter. I know it was a bit dry, but it will serve it's purpose. Please read and review. 


	6. Lois & Clark

Two weeks had passed since the death of Jonathan Kent. The funeral was attended by almost everyone in Smallville. Even the Senator had made a brief appearance. Clark had stood at the gravesite long after everyone else had left. Life had slowly started to return to normal. Some of the other townspeople had volunteered to help run the farm until workers could be hired. It was then that Clark realised he needed a job and knew just who to talk to.

"Sullivan!" Chloe answered her phone.

"Hey Chloe, it's Clark."

"Clark, how are you? How's your mom?"

"We're coping. The neighbors have been doing a great job and needless to say my abilities have come in handy. But the reason I'm calling is because I'm looking for a job and was wondering if your editor's offer still stood?"

"Yeah, of course! Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, I want to get to the bottom of who did this! And we could use the money to hire some help."

"Okay, can you be at the planet by two o'clock this afternoon?"

"I'll be there!"

"Great! See you then!"

At fifteen minutes to two, Clark was sitting in a chair outside the editor's office. He was dressed appropriately with his most recent article in hand. Just then the secretary came up to him. "Mr. Kent?"

Clark rose to his feet. "Yes?"

"Mr. White will see you now."

"Thank you." 

Clark followed the scretary's lead into the editor's office, failing to notice the name on the door. When he walked in the editor was sitting in a big leather chair with the back facing Clark so he couldn't see the editor's face. The secretary announced him. "Mr. White, Clark Kent to see you!"

"Thank you Donna." The secretary left and closed the door. The editor turned around with a smile on his face and legs crossed, he elbows resting on the arms of the big chair. "Clark Kent! It's be a few years hasn't it!"

Clark couldn't believe it. "Perry White?" Clark couldn't believe it. The old alcoholic had made something of himself after all. Clark tried to recover from the shock. "I mean...Mr. White, thank you for seeing me." 

Perry got up from his desk to shake Clark's hand. "Clark, it's okay, you can call be Perry, or...chief. That seems to be what Sullivan's gotten in the habbit of calling me and it's beginning to spread across the newsroom." Perry looked him over. "I also want to say I heard about your father. I'm sorry. We ran the tribute in the Planet. Sullivan has got some pull!"

"Thanks."

"So, you cleaned up nicely! Chloe tells me you were the one who wrote those amazing articles."

"Yes sir." Clark said nervously.

"Well, if that's true, I have to admit it's lightyears ahead of where you were when we last met. Do you have anything recent?"

Clark handed Perry the folder in his hand. "It's from my recent trip to Italy. It's an expose on sweat shops. They kidnap children from remote tribes and fly them to Italy to work. The conditions were horrible."

Perry read over the article. "You were the one who exposed that big suit company?" Perry was definitely impressed.

"Yeah, I remained anonymous, but a lot of kids got sent back to their homes because of it."

Perry finished reading the article and looked at Clark. "Kent, we here at the Daily Planet have a high standard of journalism. Most people who start here, start in the obituary section, much like your friend Chloe, because they need to learn the value of good writing."

"I know sir."

"You seem to have found it in your travels!" Perry smirked. Perry reached his hand to Clark. "Welcome to the Daily Planet Mr. Kent!"

Clark smiled and relaxed a little and shook Perry's hand. "Thanks Mr. White, I mean...Perry!"

"It's the least I could do. You not only saved my physical life, but thanks to your intervention, I managed to get my life back on track. The former editor saw the change in me and when she retired, recommended me for the job. I've been here for about a year now!"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, now," Perry got up and turned to look out the window. "considering your writing ability, I'm not about to start you at the bottom. However, making you a full reporter may upset those who are waiting to climb the ladder so here's what I propose. I'm going to partner you with a full reporter. Like Chloe, this individual managed to get an early promotion when the older reporters left and has been here for about six months, so she's leaned the ropes. You'll be considered a reporter's apprentice until you've proven yourself, which won't take long." 

Perry turned back to his desk and picked up his phone. "Donna!" Perry barked. "Get Lane in here." Seeing Clark's look, Perry explained. "I'm the editor, we've got a newspaper to print, and as such I get to bark! You'll get use to it."

"Actually, I was more curious. You mentioned Lane. You don't mean L..."

The door opened all of a sudden and Clark heard a voice come from behind him. "Hey chief, what can I do for you?"

"Lois, I'm assigning you a partner on the city beat. He's a new guy, but a talented one. Show him what it takes to be a reporter for The Daily Planet."

"Perry, come on! I know I've only been doing this reporter thing for a little while, but babysitting a newbee!"

"Lois! Am I your not your editor? Did I not promote you at your cousin's request! You got a quick start here and need I remind you that there are people who've been working in the mail room longer than you've been working at the Daily Planet! Now, you're good, possibly one of the best, and I need this talent to be pruned to Daily Planet standards. So, are you in? Or are you out?"

Lois sighed. "Okay chief, you win! So who is this wet behind the ears, reporter wannabe anyway?" Clark had to grin at Lois' description of him.

Perry smiled, knowing he'd just beaten "Mad Dog" Lane at her own game. "Lois Lane, meet your new partner, Clark Kent!"

Clark turned around and grinned at Lois. Lois, for one of the few times in her life, was speechless. "Hi Lois!" Clark smirked.

"Smallville! What are you doing here? I knew you were back, but...journalism?"

"What can I say Lois? There's a lot you don't know about me! I'm not exactly the little farm boy you once knew!"

Lois and Clark stood in awkward silence until Perry broke it. "Lane! Kent!" Lois and Clark snapped out of their trance and looked at Perry. "Last time I checked, we're running a newspaper, so go get me some news!"

Lois and Clark left Perry's office. As they arrived on the newsroom floor they found Chloe setting up a desk with Clark's name plate on it. Chloe looked almost giddy. "Welcome to the Daily Planet Clark! Lois, I see Perry finally dropped the bombshell!"

Lois shook her head. "You knew about this!" She motioned with her index finger from her to Clark and back again.

"Yeah, it was kind of my idea. I figured that since you're working on the Jonathan Kent murder story, Clark could help out and this way, no one thinks differently about Clark starting at the top!"

Clark was impressed, and could tell Lois was too. "Nice work Chloe! Thanks for everything!" Clark gave her a hug.

"No problem! Besides, now we can all hang out and work together!"

"But not right now!" Lois interupted. "Come on Smallville, we're off to the Luthor Press conference!"

"Luthor? What is it about?"

"I forgot, you've been out of town for a while. Stick with me Smallville! I'll show you how it's done!"

Clark followed Lois onto the elevator. "I have no doubt you will!"

The ride to the press conferance was far from a quiet one, at least as far as Lois was concerned. "Listen, Clark, I wanted to say again how sorry I am about your dad."

"Thanks Lois, I appreciate it. I know he loved you like the daughter he never had."

"So..." Lois began in an attempt to change the subject. "tell me, what's with the new look?"

"What! I travelled a bit and saw what I liked. Why? Do you miss the plaid flannel?" Clark teased.

"Nope! Can't say I do!" Lois glaced sideways at him. "It's a good look for you. Since when do you need glasses?"

"I've always needed glasses. I just didn't wear them! I couldn't find a look that suited me! But I found these when I was backpacking through London and decided to start."

"I must say, covers up the farmboy image really well!"

"Lois! Was that a...compliment?" Clark said with a smirk.

"Don't push it Kent! It's simply an observation. I'm an investigative journalist! I notice things. And You do look different! Nothing like the farm boy who left Smallville over a year and a half ago!" They both fell silent, quickly dismissing the memory of the last thing Lois had said to Clark before he left. Luckily, the silence didn't have to last long as they were pulling up to the area outside the LuthorCorp building where the press conference would be held. 

A podium had been set up and several chairs were lined up side by side behind it. Journalists from all over Metropolis and even the international press were taking their assigned seats. Clark followed Lois to the section reserved for the Daily Planet. Waiting for them was a young man no more than fifteen or sixteen. Lois began introductions. "Clark Kent, meet Jimmy Olsen. He's our assigned photographer."

"Photographer?" Clark chuckled. "YOu're what fifteen?"

"Sixteen!" the young man responded. 

"Oh, sorry. Sixteen. How did you become a photographer for the Daily Planet?"

"Well, I'm only a Junior photographer. And I'm here as a co-op student for now. They had a city wide contest. Every high school in Metropolis submitted entries. The prize was a year long co-op assignment with the Daily Planet. I won, but only because I was in the right place at the right time." Jimmy smirked.

Just then the master of ceremonies approached the podium. "If you could all take your seats, Mr. Luthor will be here to adress you shortly.shortly." The MC turned back to a security guard who nodded and turned towards the main door of the Luthorcorp building.

After a few moments, he returned and seemed to say something into the ear of the MC. The MC then approached the microphone for the second time. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press. Thank you for coming. Mr. Luthor will be out in a moment to address you and make a formal statement about recent events. There will be a short time for questions afterwards, but it will be brief."

Clark couldn't sit still in his chair. What did Lionel have to say? Was Lex involved? Had he finally joined his father? Lois quickly caught on to his discomfort. "You okay? I haven't seen you this nervous since that night at the prom when Lana Lang walked in the room!"

Clark cringed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. But knew that he couldn't let Lois know the real reason he was nervous. "Guess it's just first day jitters."

"Wow! The Clark Kent, nervous about something that isn't a female! You really have grown up!"

The MC had begun to speak again and all eyes were focussed on the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Lex Luthor!" The crowd applauded as Lex came through the doors of Luthorcorp and made his way to the podium. Clark noticed that he seemed almost quieter, darker than he'd been the last time the two had met. Clark only hoped Lex had forgotten about that little incident. He was also surprised to see Lex. Clark had expected to see Lionel come out at a Luthorcorp press conference.

Lex got to the podim and took his place in front of the microphone. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I appreciate your patience. I was tied up with meetings all morning and even now my time is limited. I wish to address some rumours that have been floating around about Luthorcorp. As you may have heard by now, Lionel Luthor, my father, died in a plane crash over the Atlantic ocean ten days ago. Investigations are ongoing, but it is believed to be the work of terrorist out to get him." The crowd let out a collective gasp at the news.

Clark jotted down notes as quickly as he could while Lois reached out with her digital recorder to record every word spoken. "The details are unclear at this point and I can assure you that Luthorcorp will release the details to the press, once they become available. As a result of my father's untimely death, the board of directors had named me acting CEO until such time as my father is found or declared legally dead, at which point, the decision will be subject to review."

At that moment Lex stepped back from the podium and motioned to the crowd of reporters with both hands outstretched in their direction. It was typical of him to indicate that the question and answer period had begun with that gesture. "Yes, ah, miss Lane!"

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Are there other board members or individuals being considered for the role of CEO should your father be proven dead and if so, can you name them?"

"As of this time, every member of the board at Lexcorp will be considered for the position. After three months, if my father is not found, he will be declared legally dead and a decision will be made."

Before anyone could ask another question, gunfire rang out! Everyone dropped to the ground. The only people standing were the five men holding the machine guns at the back of the crowd. They were dress in blue jeans and leather jackets. All were burley with lots of facial hair. The guns were pointed into the air and the man in the middle, spoke up. "Hey Luthor! Hate to break up the festivities but we need to talk!"

Lex's security rushed the armed men but were immediately gunned down. At the same time, Lois had hit the ground when the shots had fired, and now realized that Clark was nowhere to be seen. Just then she looked up and saw a blue and red silhouette moving towards the press conference site and it was coming in at high speeds. As the silhouette came closer Lois realized that it looked like a man! A flying man! A flying man that landed right in front of the very men that were armed to the teeth! He was dressed in blue tights? With a red cape, but the most noticable thing about him was the big red and yellow "S" shield on his chest. Who was he and why did he look so familiar?

As Clark landed in front of the armed men, he only hoped that no one recognized him and that his change in demeanor and costume, sans glasses, worked as well for him as it had for Jerry. The armed men looked at him shocked and he decided it was time to make his presence known. "Gentlemen!" he said. "It's time for you to go!" 


	7. Superman

The leader, who had earlier called on Luthor, was shocked, but quickly recovered. "Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a freak in tights! Bet those tights ain't bullet proof!" The leader fired his machine gun at point blank range.

The crowd ducked at the sound of gunfire, but a few brave individuals noticed that the flying man hadn't been hurt. They'd barely seen him move, or had he?

Clark moved quick to catch the bullets as they were fired, he couldn't afford to have one of them hit an innocent person, even Lex. After the armed man ran out of bullets, Clark crushed the bullets into dust and approached the armed men, who slowly began their retreat. "This isn't over!" The leader yelled.

"I believe it is!" Clark said with authority. Within a matter of seconds, he'd managed to disarm all five men and tie their hands behind their backs with their belts. Clark then turned to the crowd. "Emergency medical and police services have been contacted. They should be here shortly. I recommend anyone concerned that they have minor injuries be checked out." Clark quickly rose and flew to Lois' side. "Miss Lane, are you okay?"

Lois appeared awestruck. "Yes. I'm fine. Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

Clark maintained a bold, confidant persona, despite his internal fears that Lois would recognize him. "I've read your work Miss Lane and I respect it. Your partner, Clark Kent?"

"Yeah, speaking of Clark, where is he?"

"He was the one who called the police and ambulances. I spoke with him briefly. He asked me to check on you. He said he would get back here as soon as he could."

"That's Clark, always trying to do the right thing. You can take the man off the farm, but can't take the farm boy out of the man!"

Clark chuckled. "Well, that may be so." The sound of sirens appeared in the distance. "I guess I better be leaving." Clark turned to leave but Lois grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! I've got a few questions. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

Clark was hesitant, he didn't know what he should say without revealing too much. "I'm a friend, and I'm here to help!" With that, Clark took off into the air.

Lois was still staring up at the sky a few moments later when Clark jogged up to her. "Lois?"

Lois turned to face Clark. "Clark! Where have you been, you just missed this...flying guy...he was amazing!"

"Really? You mean the guy in the blue tights with the S on his chest?" Clark smirked.

"That's right, you met him! Clark, did he tell you his name, where he was from?"

"I'm sorry Lois. When I went to call the cops, he saw me running and asked for details. I told him what had happened. He said he was a friend and here to help. I asked him to check on you and he said he would. I guess he kept his promise?"

Lois composed herself. She was acting like an excited little school girl. "Yes, he came to check that I was all right. He told me the same thing he told you."

"Well, I've got some good news!" Clark couldn't hide his smile. "The reason it took me so long to get back is after I called the cops, I phoned in the story. Perry said it's page one. I told him you'd have more of a first hand account. He did say he wanted the guy's name."

"That's one thing he wouldn't give me. Why don't we name him?"

"We?"

"Well, the Daily PLanet anyway. That S, what do you suppose it stands for?"

"I have no idea!" That much was true. He knew it was the family symbol for the El family in Jerry's dimension, but what it really stood for, he didn't know.

Lois started to brainstorm outloud. "Strong, slick, sick, sleek, scary, scrawny...definitely not scrawny...solo, sly, super...wait, that's it!"

Clark looked down, he didn't like where this was going. "What's it?"

"Superman!"

"Lois, isn't that a little corny! It sounds like something out of a kids cartoon!"

"Well, the man does dress in bright colours, and maybe this will force him to give us his real name!"

"Can't argue with that logic. Looks like security is clearing everybody out. Let's get back to the Planet. It's going to be a long night."

Late that evening, Lois sat at her computer writing up the story on "Superman". "Who are you? What are you?" She thought out loud.

"Lois? Who are you talking to?"

Lois turned around to see Clark with Chinese take out. "No one, just thinking through my mouth I guess." Lois sat down and opened her share of the food. She took a bite. "Clark this is amazing! Where did you get it? It tastes so fresh!"

"Clark shrugged, just this little Chinese place I heard about!" Clark chucked, a little Chinese place across the Pacific. "So how's the story coming?"

"It's just about done. I've got to hand it to you Smallville! Your first story is page one material! Perry was really impressed!"

"Well, beginner's luck I guess. Just happened to be at the right place, at the right time!"

"Yeah, I guess." Lois seemed frustrated over something.

"Lois, what's up? Is it the story? Let me take a look." Clark took his place in front of the computer and after making a few spelling and grammarical changes, saved the file. "Perfect! It was fine to begin with. What's bugging you?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the Bi-line. I do have seniority so my name would go first!"

"But, I did see "Superman" first! And I sent him over to you!"

"Confident are we!"

"With you Lois, I'd never turn down a good fight!"

"Well, you're not going to win this one. I can prove my seniority, and unless you can contact Superman and get him to vouch for you, I win!"

"Okay, okay, you win...for now!" Clark and Lois exchanged smirks. "So what's the problem?"

"It just seems too long! "Lois Lane & Clark Kent". I want something short, to the point!"

"What about Lane and Kent?"

"Too formal!"

"Lois and Clark!"

"I thought of that one, but it sounds too much like Lewis and Clarke!"

Clark was frustrated. There weren't any other options. "Think about it Lois, it would put our readers on a first name basis with us! Maybe help generate a rapport with our readers! Couldn't hurt could it?"

"No, I guess you're right. Lois and Clark it is!" Lois sent the file to Perry to make the morning edition. "I guess that's it. See you tomorrow Smallville!"

"See ya. By the way, you do have a car right?"

"Yeah, but I walked today." Lois saw the concerned look in Clark's face. "It's okay, I'll be all right. My appartment's a just few blocks from here. And you know I can take care of myself!"

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Lois."

"Goodnight Clark." Lois said smiling as she got into the elevator.

"You will be okay Lois." Clark said under his breath. "Superman will make sure of it." Clark rushed for the stairs, supersped up to the roof and spun into his suit. He then took off into the skies at a high altitude but a slow pace, making sure to keep an eye on Lois without being seen. He knew she could take care of herself, but something inside of him told him to make sure she got home safe.

As Lois walked down the street she kept her guard up. She knew the streets of Metropolis could be dangerous but there was nothing she couldn't handle. She had just finished the thought when she felt cool metal pressed behind her. She knew what it was. The voice behind her spoke softly. "You'll come with me if you know what's good for you!"

"And you'll let go of me if you know what's good for you!" Lois grabbed the armed man by his other arm, dropped to her knees and sent him flying overhead. The impact of him hitting the ground knocked the gun out of his hand. Just then two other men came from behind, grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby alley.

The man Lois had managed to flip, got up, grabbed his gun and approached her. "Boys, we got us a feisty one! You owe me for that flip and I think I'll take it out of you myself. The man licked his lips before flying ...into a dumpster? Lois was shocked. Seconds later, the men who held her weren't holding her any more. They were being held in mid air by...him? His jet black hair slicked back, his rugged facial features. The costume, she noticed, fit him extremely well. And he'd just saved her life. "Thank you!" Was all she could managed to say.

"You're welcome! I'm going to drop these guys off at the police station and come back for him, he should be unconscious for a little while. Stay right here, I'll be back in a moment." Superman took off into the sky and Lois kept her eyes focussed on the dumpster. If that guy did wake up before Superman got back, she'd be ready. It was only a few moments before Superman did get back. As he landed, Lois did a double take. "Wow, that was fast! Now what?"

"I've asked the police to come and pick him up. They should be here shortly. They said they'd need a statement from you, but it can wait until tomorrow. For now, if you'll allow me, I'd like to make sure you get home safely."

Lois nodded. "Okay..."

Clark scooped Lois into his arms and began to lift off into the air. "Hope you don't mind flying."

Lois gasped. "Actually...I do this all the time!" She said with matter of factly.

"Really? Sorry I couldn't be your first!" They both laughed.

"You know, I usually like to know the name of anyone who saves my life! What does that S stand for anyway?"

"Are you really curious, or is this for your next article?"

"A bit of both. I am a reporter after all!"

"Miss Lane..."

"Please! You saved my life! Spare the formalities and call me Lois!"

"Fair enough." Clark stopped outside the window to Lois' apartment and pushed it open. He then floated inside and set her down. "There you go, delivered safe and sound."

"Thanks, normally I can handle my own, but three guys and a gun late at night caught me off guard."

"I have no doubt you could have taken care of them but I was...in the neighborhood." Clark said with a smile. "I better go. Don't forget to contact Metropolis PD tomorrow. They really need your statement." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

The next week for Clark was one of the busiest of his life. His hearing had become more atuned to problems and he had decided that the name "Superman" was not going to go away anytime soon. He'd managed to separate both personas and nobody had figured out his identity, save for Chloe who was almost giddy at the idea. She was often the one to cover for him when he took off for his "Superman duties".

The week also consisted of getting his payrole set up. Half his pay went to help his mother. With the other half, he was able to afford a small apartment. It came with a nice balcony, great for flying in and out. The other thing that had begun to change, was the way he saw Lois. She had almost matured in the past year and a half since he'd last seen her. Working at the Planet had given her a desire to help people in a way he'd never really seen before. She was still fun to argue with, but she was more passionate, more caring for people. Strong and stubborn as ever, but it was becoming a quality he...admired? He also saw the way she looked at Superman. She'd never admit it, he knew, but she was taken by him. 

Lois and Clark had been investigating his parent's car accident. They'd had no leads until Lois received a copy of the police report regarding the incident at the Luthorcorp press conference. "Looks like we finally have a lead Smallville!" Lois said as she walked over to Clark's desk.

Clark looked at the police reports. He couldn't blieve his eyes. "This says that the leader of the group, Mac McGill, said the attack was because he didn't get paid. He claims he was approached by Lex Luthor to go to Smallville and wait...outside the Talon and make sure a pick up truck with a specific liscense plate could only go so far? Lex was behind this?"

"Well, the police don't have the evidence, yet. McGill also claimed that he lost two of his guys to the plane crash that presumably killed Lionel Luthor. But, according to McGill's statement, he didn't get paid for those jobs and intended to make Luthor pay, one way, or the other."

"But there's no written agreement so..."

"No proof. It's all heresay and Lex's lawyers are all over this!"

"No doubt." Inside Clark was furious. He finally knew who had caused the accident that killed his father. But he was just a thug. Lex was the real villain. He had to keep himself composed. "At least Superman put him behind bars, and my mom can finally have some closure. We have a confession."

Lois looked somberly at Clark. "Yeah we do. We can at least publish his statement as a closure to your dad's murder. Clark, are you all right? I know this must be hard for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine Lois. Thanks for all the work you've done. I know we had this one handed to us on a platter. I just can't believe Lex would do this! He's done it to other people, but I'd like to know why he did it to my parents!"

Lois put a reasuring hand on Clark's shoulder. "We'll get him! I wish Superman could help. I mean, I know he couldn't make Luthor confess. I just wish we could contact him, ask him to confront Luthor."

"Maybe we won't have to. Who knows, maybe Superman already has confronted him. But if he hasn't, and knows what's gone on, he probably will." The truth was, knowing what he now knew, Clark would be sure that Superman paid Lex a visit that night. It would be a confrontation Lex Luthor would never forget. 


	8. Confrontations

Clark flew high above Metropolis in an attempt to find Lex. Normally, he would have checked the mansion in Smallville first, but obviously things had changed. He decided to check the penthouse office of Luthorcorp first. He didn't know what he was going to say. He hadn't seen Lex since that day at the caves, when Jerry went home. He knew Lex had kryptonite, and wondered if Lex knew it to be his weakness. 

As Clark approached the Luthorcorp building, he wondered how he and Lex had gotten to the point they were now facing. Lex had become his father. A man who had once been Clark's best friend, was responsible for the death of both Clark's father and his own father's deaths. As Clark neared the window to Lex's office, he noticed the light on and, using his enhanced vision, saw Lex sitting at his desk. Clark reminded himself that Superman had no fear and that Lex was the antithesis of everything Clark and Superman stood for.

Superman stood floating outside Lex Luthor's office window, arms crossed, looking directl at Lex. Lex looked up from his desk and, seeing Superman there, motioned him to go up. Superman followed the instructions and headed for the roof. 

Not long after, Lex came through the metal door carrying a glass fill with what Superman could only assume was some form of alcoholic beverage. "Well, if it isn't Superman!" Lex smirked, then took a swig of his drink. "The man who save my life, along with a dozen or so reporters! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Superman stood firm, arms remaining crossed, face as serious as he'd ever been. "Mr. Luthor, I came because some items have been brought to my attention that I thought you would be able to shed some light on."

"And what "items" might you be referring to?"

"Let's start with the claims made by your attempted assassins! They claim they were paid to kill both Lionel Luthor and Jonathan Kent."

"Ah yes, so they claim! But my lawyers have made it very clear, as I trust you have heard, that I could not possibly be responsible for it!"

"And yet there doesn't seem to be any motive for a group like that to kill a small town farmer. And I don't know any group of that nature to go after a billionaire unless someone was paying them enough. Care to explain?"

"You know Superman, for a superhero, you have the instincts of a great reporter! Maybe you should consider a career change! Even if you're right, I can assure you, you'll never prove it!"

"Maybe not. I assure you, however, that I will be watching your every move. Step out of line, and I will bring you down!"

Lex maintained his cool exterior and approached Superman. "Speaking of moves, that was quite some restraint tactic you used at the press conference. Using their belts to tie their wrists together! I'm not the only one with secrets! I only know of one other time I've seen that done. I don't suppose you've ever been to the Kawatche caves in Smallville have you?"

Clark tensed. He decided he might as well be honest. Get Lex off of Clark Kent's trail and let him think he figured it out. "Jerry was a friend of mine. I heard his cries for help. I came to his rescue! You were trying to kill him!"

"So, what about Clark Kent?"

"I didn't meet Clark until recently. He didn't know of my existence until he saw me at the press conference."

Lex seemed to consider what Superman had just said. "It seems my suspicions were wrong. Clark wasn't the one sent down with the first meteor shower! You were! You've been hiding all this time!"

"Think what you want Mr. Luthor. However, I have done my homework. I know you used to live in Smallville. I know that Clark Kent and you were once friends. I don't know why you would kill his father and attempt to kill his mother. I don't know why you've taken all the lives you have or why you continue your quest for power at the expense of the less fortunate. But know this, I intend to stop you!"

"You can have all the good intentions you want. You may have powers, but I have THE power in Metropolis. You'd do yourself a favour by remembering that!" Lex turned and headed for the door. 

Superman flew in front of him to block his path. "Might I remind you Mr. Luthor, I saved your life in a way you couldn't. All the power you have won't keep you safe from flying bullets. I may not be there the next time one of your disgruntled employees decides to collect their paycheck!" Superman rose above Lex's head. "You'd do yourself a favour by remembering THAT!" Superman flew into the air and disappeared with the sound of Lex smashing his glass echoing in his ears.

As Superman flew high above the city, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled in satisfaction. He and Lex had both said what was needed and the inevitable war between good and evil had started. The paintings on the walls had been fulfilled. 

Superman soon began his descent towards the other meeting he hoped to have tonight. A meeting, he hoped, that would be much more pleasant. 

Superman stood, floating, outside the window, then knocked. Lois came to the window with a shocked expression on her face. She opened the window and remained speechless at the sight of her late evening visitor. "Miss Lane?"

Superman's voice snapped Lois out of whatever trance she'd been in. "Yeah, sorry. Superman! What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?"

"I'm sorry. Of course, please, come in!"

"Thank you." Superman floated through the window and landed on the living room rug. He slowly turned to face Lois, never uncrossing his arms. Lois was just closing the window. "I apologize if I'm disturbing you at such a late hour."

"No, it's okay. I have to admit, I'm surprised. I didn't think Superman made house calls."

Superman laughed. "Generally I don't. However, considering the fact that you not only chose my public name, but have written the most objective and positive stories about me. I wanted to stop by and personally thank you."

Lois' face turned a slight pink at the flattering remark. "Well, it's my pleasure. It's the least I can do for someone who's saved my life twice in a matter of weeks."

"I'm also here because I've decided it's time the world knew a bit more about me. I know people have questions, and to earn trust, you have to give it, so I want to reach out."

Lois' jaw dropped. "Are you offering me the exclusive?"

"It's only fair. You've earned it. I know that you'll only write the truth and the cold hard facts about me. I'm sure I won't be misquoted."

"Yeah, no, I mean...of course, I'll be more than happy to share your message. Let me get my recorder. I do have a few questions for you."

"I assumed as much. Go ahead, get what you need. I'll still be here when you get back."

Lois rushed into another room and got her digital recorder. She set it on the coffee table and began the interview. "I guess my first question is, what is your real name? Do you have one?"

"Yes, my real name is Kal-el?"

"Kal-el?" Lois attempted to pronounce it.

"Yes, although I prefer Superman. Kal-el was my birth name."

"Birth name? Where are you from?"

"I come from a planet called Krypton. I was sent here as a refugee shortly before the planet exploded."

"When was that?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. There are certain things about me that need to be kept secret, for everyone's safety."

"I know you're fast, and strong. Can anything hurt you?"

"Nothing on Earth, so far."

"How fast can you move?"

"I think you know. You watched me catch those bullets at the press conference."

Lois laughed. "I didn't realize you noticed."

"Clark asked me to check on you that day, I keep my promises."

"I'm sure you do. You said you're here to help. Why now?"

"I saw the need. I read articles about how powerless people were to stop a lot of the crime bosses. I wanted to make a difference."

"Concise!" Lois nodded. "I like it. Is there anything you want to say to the people of Metropolis, or the crime bosses who think they can stop you?"

"To the people of Metropolis, you are the ones who are strong and can stand up to anyone who would try and take advantage of you. Go to the authorities, make a fuss. Contact the media. Just know that I'm here to stand up for you, when no one else will. To anyone who might want to threaten the good people of Metropolis, don't! I will find you. I will bring you to justice!"

"Wow! That's great! Just one more question I think everyone wants to know."

"And what's that?"

"What's it like to fly?"

Superman chuckled. "It's...exhilirating! There's a sense of freedom when you're not stuck in traffic or surrounded by people." Superman walked over to the digital recorder and hit the stop button. "Would you like to know how it feels?"

Lois was speechless. She couldn't believe the offer she'd just been given. All she could do was nod. "Then come, fly with me!" Superman smiled and took Lois by the hand. He walked her to the window and opened it. He took her into her arms. "Hold on tight miss Lane!"

"Lois...call me Lois!" Lois blurted out.

Superman chuckled. "All right Lois, hold on tight!" Superman floated of the ground and out the window, being sure to close it behind him. He then took off into the sky holding Lois close to him.

As they soared above the clouds, Clark only wished he could tell her the truth. She'd been so supportive lately. His feelings had grown for her in such a short time. It felt so great to be flying with her. But after Lana's rejection, he couldn't risk it. Not yet. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked Lois, trying to break the silence.

Lois looked into his eyes. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. Forget the fact that I'm thousands of feet above sea level! I have to admit, I've done some crazy things, but this tops it all!"

"I'm glad. Consider it another little "thank you" gift." Clark smiled. "It's getting late, I should probably be getting you home!"

"Yeah..." Lois sighed. "I guess the party's over!"

"For now..." Clark turned around and headed back towards Lois' apartment.

Lois smiled at Superman's last comment. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck until they arrived at her apartment. She opened the window and he set her down on the floor. "Thanks for the flight!" She chuckled.

"Anytime! I better be going. I look forward to seeing your article tomorrow!"

"It'll be my best!"

"No doubt! Goodnight Lois."

"Goodnight Superman!"

Clark flew home with a smile on his face. The way Lois had looked at Superman was nothing like the way she looked at Clark. She appreciated his abilities. Maybe telling her who he was wouldn't be a bad thing. Now was not the time. He was still getting to know her. He had to keep his two identities secret, at lease for now.

When he finally arrived at his apartment, he changed into jeans and a t-shirt and noticed the light on his answering machine was blinking. He hit the play button and heard an old but familiar voice. "Clark? It's Lana..." 


	9. Resolution

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I know some of you were disappointed when I brought Lana back, but I hope you like what I do with it.

Clark paused the message. "Lana?" he thought outloud. "Why are you calling me? Why now?" Clark hesitantly pushed the play button to hear the rest of Lana's message.

"...I just got back from France this morning and I'll be in Smallville for a few days and...well...we need to talk. Can you make it here tomorrow night? I hope you can. Call me and let me know. I'm still on European time so I'll be up late...or if it's too late for you, just come by the Talon tomorrow night. I'll be hanging out there most of the evening, helping your mom. Hope to see you then, bye!"

Clark was confused. He couldn't think straight. He'd finally moved on from his past and it looked like his past was coming back. But why? He and Lois were finally getting along. He was getting the hang of living a double life. Clark shook his head. 

Clark replayed the message several times and something caught his attention. Lana sounded nervous. What was it she needed to talk to him about? He had no desire to get back together with her. The tone in her voice sounded almost, ashamed? Clark realised that he needed to talk this over with Chloe. She was the only person who'd been both his best friend and Lana's. That was the other question. If Lana had just gotten in that day, why hadn't Chloe known...or had she? Clark decided to sleep on it but would make his first priority at work the next day to talk to Chloe and find out what she knew.

The next morning was far from slow for Clark. As much as he wanted to confront Chloe, his Superman duties woke him up at 4am and kept him busy until just before he was expected at the Planet. He got into work two minutes before his start time. He spent the first twenty minutes in front of his computer, typing up the latest Superman exclusive, then headed to the boardroom for the morning briefing. As he walked in, slightly later than everyone else, Perry was standing at the head of the desk.

"Nice of you to join us Kent! Now, if it's okay with you, we'd like to start our meeting!"

Clark grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry chief!"

"Well, don't let it happen again! Now, I want to congratulate Lois on the biggest scoop any newspaper has ever had. It seems Superman was impressed with the high quality journalism of the Daily Planet and offered her an exclusive interview!" Perry held up the morning edition. "Meet the front page of the best selling edition in Daily Planet history." The headline read "Superman: The real story!" Vigorous applause filled the conference room. "Now Kent, Lois tells me that you had a part to play in introducing her to Superman in the first place."

Clark grinned. Leave it to Lois. "Well, I've had my share of Superman exclusives, and I did run into him at the press conference a couple of weeks ago on my way to call the police. But Lois is the talent here chief!"

Perry laughed. "Spoken like a true team player! I love it! All right, that's it! Meeting's over! Now go find me some news!"

Clark walked over to Lois' desk ahead of her and sat in her chair. When she finally got there, she gave him a smirk. "Look Smallville, I know you aspire to be as great a reporter as I am, but it'll take more than a few Superman exclusives to fill that chair!"

Clark chuckled. "You know, you didn't have to give me any credit for that interview!"

"I know! But I guess I figured, we are a team, and you did introduce us...sort of. But don't expect that kind of easy break again! Now get out of my chair!" Lois went to push him out.

Clark got up quickly and raised his palms to the air. "Okay, okay! I didn't mean to tarnish your throne, your highness!" Clark bowed.

Lois looked smugly at him. "Well, I'll forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again!" Lois turned to her computer.

Clark laughed and headed towards Chloe's desk. Fun time was over, it was time to get down to business. "Chloe!"

Chloe was at her desk working on her latest story. She turned around to face Clark. "Hey Clark! So, decided to give Lois the exclusive eh?"

"Yeah, I would have given it to you, but she's my partner now and she works the city beat..."

"Clark it's okay. I wasn't even at the press conference. It would have arroused suspicion. So, what can I do for you?"

"Did you know Lana is back in Smallville?"

"Right to the point eh? Okay, I'll bite. Yes I did. She called me a couple of days ago before she left Paris." Clark began to tense and Chloe could see it in his face. "Relax Clark. Let me guess, she called you last night didn't she?"

"Yeah, she wants me to go to Smallville tonight!"

"Clark, when she called me, she asked me how you were. She said she wanted to talk to you and asked if it would be okay if she called you. I asked her to wait until she got to Smallville. I guess she did."

Clark turned his back to Chloe. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe sighed. "You of all people should know why someone would keep a secret!"

Clark knew exactly what she meant. "You did it for my benefit, didn't you?"

Chloe smirked. "You catch on quick Kent! So, do you plan on going?"

Clark turned to face Chloe. "I guess I should. I mean, it's strange. I don't have feelings for her. I closed that book over a year ago. But I guess I owe it to her..." Just then Clark picked up a police radio signal informing officers to head to the east docks as a ship was on fire. 

Chloe knew the look on Clark's face. "What is it?"

"Ship's on fire, east docks!"

"Go! I'll cover!" 

"Thanks." Clark took off for the stairs and soon a large "boom" was heard as Superman soared through the air towards the docks. "This is going to be a long day!"

The day was long for Clark Kent. He had hoped for time to think about what he was going to say to Lana, but Superman had been busy saving lives and Clark had been busy writing the stories. In some ways, Clark had been grateful for the distraction, but as he flew towards Smallville, he wished he'd had more time to prepare. 

Clark's plan was to land at the farm, have dinner with his mom and then head over to the Talon. So far everything was going to plan, with one pleasant exception. When he landed at the farm and changed in to his civies, he found that Pete Ross was waiting for him on the front steps. Clark ran over to him. "Pete?"

"In the flesh!" They shook hands with the masculin pat on the back. "How've you been Clark?"

"Good, busy."

"Yeah, I see you found a way to use your abilities, Superman!"

Clark laughed. "Yeah, it's a really long story. But Superman is a very busy person, but being a reporter keeps me busy too. Does Chloe know you're in town?"

"Yeah, I called her earlier. She said she'd stop by tomorrow."

"So, what brings you here Pete?"

"A few different things. My best friend and his mom's cooking bring me to the farm. As for why I'm back in Smallville, we can talk about that later."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, your mom said that you're heading to the Talon to meet up with Lana."

"Yeah, Pete, there's something you're not telling me."

"I'll explain later tonight. I promise." Pete turned towards the front door of the house. "So, do you plan on coming in for dinner? Or are you going to wait out here all night?"

Clark smiled. "And miss my mom's cooking! No way!" He followed behind Pete.

"Nice glasses by the way!"

"They help with the whole secret identity thing!"

"Well, they don't make you look any smarter!" Pete chuckled and punched Clark in the arm.

Clark punched him back and they took their seats at the table.

Dinner went by quickly but quietly. Clark sensed his mom knew what was going on, because she seemed to be rushing through dinner. Clark had tried asking his mom if everything was all right. She said she was, but that she had lots to do after dinner. Clark even offered to help, but Martha insisted that he finish his dinner and then head to the Talon. Pete even offered him a ride. Clark had decided that it would be best not to fly in.

The car ride over was equally silent. Clark was beginning to think there was a conspiracy against him. It appeared both Pete and his mom knew something he didn't. As they pulled up to the Talon, Pete got out and lead Clark into what ended up being a very empty Talon. Sitting at the bar, with short brown hair was Lana. She was dressed in a simple black dress and had just turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Lana?" Clark said, not really knowing what to say.

Land walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey Clark!" she said with a smile. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Clark smiled. "It's good to see you too Lana." Clark noticed Pete walking over to the counter. "Must be my lucky day. Two of my best friends come home around the same time!"

"About that, Clark..." Lana said hesitantly. "There are some things I want to tell you about."

Clark knew that tone. A couple of years earlier he would have been nervous, but he found himself suprisingly calm. "Like what?"

"Well, a lot happened in Paris." Lana said walking away from him. "I had a lot of time to think and to grow up...a lot."

Clark noticed a sparkle reflect off her left hand. "Does it have anything to do with that diamond on your left hand? It's beautiful!"

"My...fiancee gave it to me."

Clark was only slightly shocked. It made sense that an attractive woman in Europe would fall in love with a handsome french man. "Congratulations!" Clark smiled. He was trully happy for Lana. He'd become more secure and had more things to worry about than the fate of Lana Lang. "Who's the lucky guy?"

At that point Pete walked up to Lana and put his arm around her with an anxious look on his face. Clark couldn't help but grin. "Pete? Is this what you didn't want to tell me?" Clark chuckled.

Pete looked surprised. "You mean, you're not upset?"

"Upset? I'm thrilled. Two people I care about fell in love." Clark went up and hugged them both. "I'm honestly happy for you! When's the big day? Have you decided?"

"Uh...yeah..." Lana stuttered, still shocked by Clark's enthusiasm. "Six months from now."

"Well, I better get an invite. And I know this great photographer, if you don't have one yet. He's a kid, but a real talent..."

"Clark!" Lana shouted.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Lana." Clark said looking deep into her eyes. "Letting you go was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But the day you left for Paris, my life changed. My priorities changed too. I was able to let you go and embrace who it was I was meant to become."

Lana's eyes began to fill with tears and Clark was quick to change the subject. "So...how did you guys hook up?"

"I decided to take a trip to Paris last summer." Pete explained. "I was touring different institutes when I saw Lana's name on a class list. I decided to investigate to see if it was the Lana Lang I knew and sure enough it was!"

"Pete and I started hanging out." Lana continued, "I told him that I knew that he knew about your secret and then felt comfortable enough to tell him why I'd left." She cozied up to Pete. "It was so nice to have someone to share your secret with. Someone who understood how I felt. We connected from there. That was about a year ago. Ten months later, Pete asked me to mary him."

Clark laughed. "So, how'd you propose Pete?"

"With style of course!"

"Eifle Tower?"

"Bingo! Following a very elegant dinner!"

"Wow! Nice to know my secret was able to benefit both your lives somehow!"

Everyone went silent at Clark's statement. Lana was the first to break it. "That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." She turned to her fiancee. "Pete, would you excuse us?"

Pete smiled. "Sure thing! I'll be in the car when you're done!"

Pete left the Talon and Lana continued. "I saw Superman on TV a couple of weeks ago! I see you found a way to use your...talents in public instead of saving lives in Smallville and having to come up with crazy excuses!" Lana laughed.

Clark laughed too. "Now it's finding excuses as to why I have to leave all of a suddent. This dual life thing gets a little confusing at times."

"I bet, but the glasses are a nice switch. It's funny, I've seen you without glasses before, but when I saw Superman, I had to keep reminding myself it was you. He looked so confident and older and just plain different. He lacked the gentle side that is Clark Kent."

Clark began to blush at the flattering comment. "Yeah well, people have seen me without glasses, so I couldn't rely on them alone. I had to create a whole new persona, but one that was still based on who I am."

"I'm just glad you found a way to finally be yourself and be appreciated for it. Clark...I want to apologized for the way I reacted when you told me your secret."

"Lana..."

"Let me finish. I wanted to thank you for chosing to be Superman."

"Thank me?"

"Clark, when I left for Paris, I left thinking that the only reason my parents died was so one person could life, as extraordinary as you are, that didn't comfort me. I thought there death was pointless and unnecessary. Until I saw Superman and all the people he saved. I realised that my parents didn't die in vain. They died so that thousands of people could live." Lana began to tear up and wrapped her arms around Clark. "You've brought peace to my heart and mind and I find myself one of the many indebted to Superman!"

Clark couldn't help but become misty eyed himself. He had spent almost two years thinking he'd ruined Lana Lang's life, but she'd come back to tell him he hadn't. Accepting and pursuing his destiny had come at a price, but evidently, there had been benefits.

Clark and Lana pulled away from each other and headed outside to where Pete was waiting by his car. "So, are you two back together, or do I still get to marry Lana Lang?" Pete smirked.

Clark grinned. "She's all yours Pete! I should be going anyway. Superman has his evening patrol to do. Speaking of which..." Clark pointed to a nearby alley. "follow me, I promise you'll be safe."

Lana and Pete followed Clark who made sure the alleyway was clear of any spectators. "I thought you guys might like to see this." Clark spun into a tornado and Superman appeared.

Pete and Lana gasped at what they had just witnessed. "Clark that was amazing!" Lana said.

"Man, that is too cool bro!" Pete added.

"The two of you share the burden of my secret, I figured it would be a neat experience. Anyway, I better be getting back to Metropolis." With that, Clark took off into the night sky.

The next day Clark walked into the Daily Planet with a smile on his face. He was on top of the world. After explaining the previous evening's events to a squealing Chloe, he went over to Lois' desk, only to find she wasn't there. All of a sudden, Clark heard a high pitch sound and dropped to his knees. 

Chloe came rushing over. "Clark, are you all right!"

Clark fought for control. "I have to get to the caves!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but that sound, it's coming from there!"

"I'll..." Clark sped off to the staircase leaving Chloe standing there. "cover for you."

Clark flew towards the caves and noticed that the closer he got, the less intense the sound became. When he arrived outside the caves, the sound had stopped. He made sure the coast was clear, spun back into his regular clothes, and headed into the caves. As he went deeper in, he could hear another heartbeat. "It can't be!" he thought out loud.

As Clark reached the inner part of the caves, he was confronted by the last person he expected to see there. "Hey Smallville! What are you doing here"

"Lois? I could ask you the same question."

"My, aren't we defensive!"

"Well, I used to come down here as a teenager. I spent the night in Smallville last night and thought I'd stop by. Your turn!"

"It's kinda silly, but I had a dream that Superman was hiding here. The dream was so vivid. I figured I'd better check it out. Guess I was wrong." 

Just then light filled the room. Jor-el's voice resounded like thunder. "Kal-el, your destiny has almost been fulfilled. There is only one more part of your destiny, that has yet to be fulfilled. It's time you disconvered it!"

Before Lois or Clark could speak, a wall in the cave opened up and both Lois and Clark were pulled in.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I plan on completing the trilogy. Hope you all liked this middle story. Thanks for all your support. I hope to get the first chapter of the sequel posted by the end of the week. 


End file.
